I Wanna Go Home!
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: Mikan has stayed in Alice Academy for 2 years and has now been struck with homesickness, the only cure?Let her visit her grampa this summer.How? Of course with the help of the famous Kuro Neko.


Author's Note: This is my first Gakuen Alice which was written last year but I wanted it to be in the middle of Summer to set with the mood so don't be harsh please. Oh and if it isn't 'complete' it's because I typed it in a hurry and haven't edited it in a very long time… And for those waiting for my other fic in GA... Please wait patiently and a little longer because it is still stuck in my head and I have no ways of typing it in the computer...no time...no relaxation equals lots and lots of problems

Natsume: Uh-huh, like the readers that favorited you would believe that...

Me: Gasps! How could you say that?! Natsume-kun don't you know that they are the loyal fans that want to see you get tortured becuase you looked kawaii?

Natsume: . . . (no reply)

Me: Well, since you have no reply then I have one good things to say: It is now summer and I hope to write more fics for different anime stories but is still stuck in my head. And I hope that the my cards won't affect me...much...Wah! CARDS! NO!!!!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is Not Mine! Got it memorize?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Homesick

Alice Academy was dead silent. Everyone . . . the teachers, other staff members and most especially the students were quietly, though impatiently, staring at the wall clock on each classroom. Waiting for it to toll for their dismissal. . . Their last Dismissal.

5

The students gulped . . .

4

3

Sweat was poring on each student's forehead especially from a certain auburn haired, pigtailed girl since their current teacher was the deadliest and strictest teacher in Alice Academy, Jinno-sensei.

2

1

**RIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!** The bell finally rang, calling forth . . .

"**FREEDOM!!!**" one of Mikan Sakura's classmates shouted as the boy was the first to pass through the classroom to the wide, student-filled hallway and at last exiting to the outside of the Elementary Department's building.

"**HOTARU!!!**" a 13 year old Mikan proceeded to her best friend's table, happily trying to embrace her but instead. . .

**Whack!**

She got hit by her Bakagun version 2

"Baka." Hotaru quietly added.

"Hotaru you meanie!" Why did you punch me? I only wanted to greet you an advanced congratulations for making into the honor's list." Mikan cried since it was obvious that someone as smart as Hotaru could easily become an Honor student.

The short black-haired girl remained silent as her purple eyes stared at her, emotionless. '_Guess my Bakagun version 2 needs more adjustment since it couldn't make that idiot shut up . . .'_ she reminded herself

"Well enough about that!" her smile returned as she pulled Hotaru's hand and the rest of her body towards the classroom door. "Let's go to Central Town!" she persuaded.

"Wait a minute, Miss Sakura." An electrifying voice made the pigtail girl stand on her ends.

"Croak!" Jinno-sensei's frog croaked.

"I'd like a word with you." He spoke with frozen words.

"Y—you'll . . . s—stay . . . with m—me. . . right . . . Ho—ta--?!" she turned and paused to see only the hinges of their classroom's door and no Hotaru beside her.

_**DUMPED . . .**_

"Come closer to the teacher's table Miss Sakura. I have something to give you." Jinno-sensei ordered the girl while writing something down on a piece of paper.

She slowly walked up to her current teacher, her inner conscience crying out for companionship. '_Waah!!! Hotaru, I can't believe you ditched me just because of Jinno-sensei. . . Waahh!!!'_

"Y—yes, Jinno-sensei?" she stammered for she knew a conversation with him was nothing but fear, fear, dreaded fear and of course, PAIN.

"Here." He handed her the piece of paper which was clearly a permission slip, his cold and heartless demeanor still unchanged as Mikan gulped innocently.

"I—I. . ." she was speechless as her eyes drooped and began to form beads of tears.

"This is your permission slip to enter this summer's tutorial." The teacher answered her unspoken question. "You better join it. I mean it." It was more like a threat from a serial killer rather than an advice from a solemn and gentle teacher but of course, there were exemptions.

"And remember that it starts tomorrow so don't be late because I will be your teacher first thing tomorrow morning." He glared at the pupil whose dilated eyes were now beginning to shed tears of dismay. And he actually saw that with amusement.

Unconsciously, she took the piece of parchment and numbly proceeded to the outside of her classroom only to be bumped into a person's tall, lean and slightly muscular body.

Her eyes widened and quickly slid the door shut before answering. "Na—Natsume!" she stammered earning an evil smirk from her classmate.

"Trouble with the teacher during the last day of school eh polka-dots?" he teased as Mikan stared at his face with sheer anger and embarrassment. His face including his form somehow changed. . . Lean and mysterious dark brown, almost crimson, eyes and black raven hair . . . only this time, Mikan just noticed, it was no longer one of a child but somehow of an early-teenager's build.

"Pervert!" but of course, she would be too annoyed to ever compliment a pervert like him she thought as she pushed away from his chest, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "And mind you, I am NOT wearing polka-dotted panties cause it's panda. PANDA!" she pouted and went off, stomping angrily with each foot forward.

"Idiot." He smirked yet again." I never really asked what you wore." He thought before entering the classroom.

_Dear Grampa,_

_Can you believe it? Starting today, I have officially passed my second year here in Alice academy. Although I am still at the bottom of the class. . .(And I'm still a one star student all because of my clumsiness during classes and an idiotic partner I am FORCED to be with everyday!. . . sigh) But it doesn't mean that I'll give up! No way am I gonna give up!_

_As long as I have my friends around, I'll never stop trying. Although . . ._

Mikan exited the building to find her friends Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and Hotaru sitting on a nearby bench. Waiting for her, she suspected.

"**HOTARU!!!**" she tried to hug her again, all anger went down the drain when she realized her best friends had been waiting for her to come out instead of running away.

**PUNCH**

It was the sound of another round of Hotaru's infamous BakaGun.

"Idiot, don't touch me." Hotaru spoke monotonously.

_. . . sometimes_

Mikan tried to soothe her new bump on the head by rubbing it continuously.

_I still wonder how you are doing without me. Wondering, what's happening, presently, back home and what of our friends, neighbors and my classmates are doing now. Not that I don't like Hotaru's company and my new-found friends in all. . . I'm just a little . . . homesick. Ehehehe, funny, I should be to blame since I left without telling any of you back home so you should be the one that's sad and suffering. Gommen, Grampa. . . It's all my fault._

'_But enough about that!'_ she shook her head to get the thought out, one that caught Hotaru's attention.

"Hey everybody! Today's officially the end of school so. . . wanna go to Central Town and celebrate?! I'm starving from all that studying and sort." She grumbled playfully.

Everyone agreed to eat outside to celebrate their first day of summer at Central Town . . . although Mikan had to pay Hotaru 100 Rabbits per hour just so that her best friend could come.

"Alright Let's go!" Mikan cheered, looking back at the school campus wondering where Ruka-pyon and Natsume were . . ._'Pfftt. . . . What was I thinking?! Invite that perverted Natsume to come with us? Gosh, I must be crazy from the heat. Hahaha . . . right?'_ she thought.

"Hey, idiot. . ." Hotaru called by hitting Mikan with her Bakagun to get her attention." We're leaving whether you're going or not and you still have to pay me per hour."

"S—sure. . ." she returned to her normal, cheerful self while running towards her friends who were waiting at the bus stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A door was forcefully slid close in one of the classrooms in the elementary division. "Damn bastard. . ." a raven-haired teen hissed under his breath.

"Hey Natsume-kun." A voice spoke beside him.

"Ruka." He stared at him with angered eyes pointing towards the teacher inside the room.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked him with concern while petting the rabbit sitting on one of his arms.

"Damn Jinno. He registered me into taking a summer tutorial with him." He cursed. "And it starts tomorrow. The rumor must be spreading to the idiots above" he smirked evilly

"Don't worry." The blonde haired boy comforted. "Tomorrow night, we'll be free."

They began to walk down the empty hallway silently so that no fan-girl would notice them.

"So Natsume-kun, where will we be going?"

"Bookshop." The fire user stated. "I need to buy a new copy of my manga."

"Fine with me." His best friends smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Central Town**_

"Yehey! Howalan. Howalan. Howalan. Yay!" the cheerful pigtailed girl sang while munching on a big fluffy piece of cloud-like candy. "Mmm, I'm in heaven."

The background also began to sparkle in similarity to Mikan's hallucinations. "Oh, and Hotaru's even here!"

"**HOTARU!!!**" she began to slowly run towards the emotionless girl.

Amethyst eyes glistened in preparation. . .

**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!**

"Ouch! Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan cried.

"Mikan stop touching me and Iinchou . . ." she stared heartlessly at the bruised class president. "Stop being influenced by Mikan."

"Sorry, Imai-san. I couldn't help myself." He smiled goofily.

"Just as I said, Stop being influenced by Mikan." She repeated.

"Now, let's grab some ice cream. I'm thirsty and hot." Hotaru complained, switching on something inside her backpack causing the bag to form into a giant goldfish like equipment while its gaping mouth turned into the shelter and its tail into a fan.

_**-CLICK-**_

_**Invention # 083**_

_**The Giant Goldfish Fan.**_

_**A small compact equipment that can be stored easily in one's backpack without it consuming much space. Great during hot Summer heat waves and in drying clothes with the use of it's tail like fan. The Goldfish shape makes one think of the beach and sea.**_

_**-CLICK-**_

"Hey, Hotaru-san. . ." both Nonoko and Anna pleaded. "Can we share?"

"No." Hotaru said without hesitation. " Unless you'll pay me."

"Never mind Hotaru-san." They both sighed in defeat. "We'll just have to hurry to the ice cream parlor."

"Hai!!" they all agreed and walked towards the direction of their favorite ice cream shop.

"Onee-chan. . ." Mikan heard someone sniffled softly.

"Who--?" Mikan turned and scanned the surroundings but found no one.

"Onegai, could you help me?" someone cried softly again, now pulling on the girl's skirt, making her feel a draft.

"Mikan?" Anna called out in concern.

"Oh nothing, just go ahead. I just need go to the bathroom." She waved her arms defensively. "I'll catch up later."

The others unknowingly went ahead without a quarrel. It was really hot and no one was in the mood to care that much.

Noticing that her friends were completely gone, she stopped waving and turned her back to where the draft was felt.

"Excuse me!" just as she suspected, there was a hand pulling on the reams of her very short skirt. "Just what do you think you're doing Natsu—"

She paused as her olive eyes glances at the owner of the petite hands. It was no Natsume, that's for sure. It was only a little boy no larger than Youichi. His innocent green orbs were swollen from crying hard.

"Natsu— . . . Natsu—. . ." her tongue clang onto the syllables. '_Think Mikan. THINK! Definitely, this is not Natsume and he's not around.'_

"Natsu . . . Fast . . . ehrm . . . NATSUME!" she quickly blurted out with action.

"What the heck are you doing, Panda-butt?" Mikan jumped at the familiar voice of an unwanted guest from behind her. '_Why oh Why did I have to mention what I wore to him?'_

"Eekk—Nat—tsume. . ." she squeaked at the presence of the fire caster and his best friend, Ruka-pyon.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

Natsume simply glared at her and replied. "YOU'RE. BLOCKING. THE. WAY." With much anger and irritation in each word which made Mikan freeze.

Fortunately, Ruka decided to hold Mikan's trembling shoulders before she could scream in panic. "Hi . . . uhmm . . .Mikan-chan . . . what Natsume-kun's trying to say . . . is that you and your little friend are blocking the way to the Bookshop."

Natsume then grasped on one of Ruka's shoulders, making his gentle blue eyes face his fierce and annoyed stare. "GET. HER. OUT. OF. THE. WAY." Hze shocked both of his companions just as the youngest and Mikan began to wail.

"Ruka-pyon. . . Natsume-kun. . . " she sniffled between tears. "Could you . . . sniff . . . help us?"

_A few minutes later. . . _

"So your name is Daisuke and this is your first time in Alice Academy." Mikan returned to her normal and cheery self after eating her favorite Howalan which was luckily treated by the two boys since she was wailing all the time.

"Yes but I'm not alone cause I have my big sister here too." He said while munching down a piece of Howalan. "But I lost her." His eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I really wanna see her." The boy began to cry.

"Don't worry Daisuke-kun." Mikan began to embrace the small child, much to the boys' annoyance. "We'll help you." She began to put on her puppy pout on the two boys.

"Please!"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Natsume's glare deepened.

"I . . . umm . . .S—sure Mikan-kun, I'll help you." Ruka stammered.

"Come on Natsume-kun! You'll be a great help." The brunette girl focused her puppy pout at the flame caster.

"Whatever." He sighed just as Mikan began to hug them both in gratitude.

"Yehey! Arrigatou Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!"

They both blushed.

"Let go of me Panda-butt!" Natsume coughed in order to hide his own reddening cheeks. Ruka just stiffened with pink tinted cheeks.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Okay! Let's go find Daisuke's sister!" she held both Daisuke's and Natsume's hand.

She suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Ruka-pyon?" he just stood still. "Ruka-pyon, helloww?! Earth to Ruka-pyon!" she waved a hand against Ruka's unfazed look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yum delicious!" Yuu complemented, licking the ice cream which could turn into any flavor the person wants just by licking it. "I seem to have gotten mango. What about you?"

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"Double Dutch."

"What! That's so unfair Hotaru-san has Double Dutch." Anna pouted.

"That's because I bought the deluxe version." Said the 13 year old inventor.

"Oh unfair, that kind of ice cream costs a fortune!"

"That's what one should expect from an Honor student."

"Say, don't you think we're missing someone?" Nonoko asked.

"No." Hotaru quickly replied.

"Yeah, someone with brunette hair that's tied in two pigtails . . ." Yuu pondered.

"and always smiles and hugs Hotaru-san non-stop."

"No." although she twitched in annoyance at the hugging part.

It suddenly hit them." Mikan!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"H—hey Daisuke-kun." The recently remembered girl stammered. "D—do we have to r-ride t-the roller co—coaster a—gain? I'm starting to fe-el di—zzy al-already!"

"But oneechan. It's the only thing high enough that can make me see my big sister." Daisuke pouted.

"Co—me on Daisuke-kun. We . . . we've been through that ride a million times already."

"Umm, Mikan-chan, it's only been three." Ruka corrected.

Natsume had a smug smile plastered on his face. "Hmph, Does this mean you're giving up, Panda-butt?"

The three of them stared at Natsume's cool composure.

"Of course, I couldn't care less about your predicament but now it just proves that you really are a WEAKLING and a SHOW-OFF."

_The volcano has just erupted . . . _"WHAATT!!!" the brunette growled in fury, arms flailing about at each side of her body ready to pounce on her offender. "Take that back!" she ordered. "And you have no evidence of those cases!"

The raven-haired boy only stuck his tongue out in victory. "Ruka, the flashback . . ."

Ruka sadly nodded and coughed in order to start his narration . . .

_FLASHBACK . . . _

The four children consisting of Mikan, Ruka, Natsume and Daisuke approached the roller coaster ride inside the amusement park located somewhere in Central Town (There had been a lot of renovations and new buildings for the past three years)

Daisuke admired the largeness of the new roller coaster ride and suddenly tugged in Mikan's short skirt, catching her attention and the boys' jealousy. "Mikan oneechan, can we ride on the roller coaster? Maybe we can see my big sister on top of the ride." He suggested.

"Great idea Daisuke-kun!" Mikan chirped. "Come on let's go get some tickets to ride that thing."

"You really are dense you idiot" Natsume thought silently. Everyone in Alice Academy knew that once you ride the long and twisted rails on the track. . . an inexperienced newbie . . . such as Mikan or the kid . . . . would easily puke whether or not they had eaten anything in the passed few hours. That is unless one possesses an Alice that can control one's barfing.

"Umm . . . Mikan-chan, I don't think that's such a good idea." Ruka pointed out in concern for his companions' safety. "Why don't we just ride the Ferris wheel instead?"

"But Ruka-pyon." Mikan pouted. "That ride's too slow and besides it's for couples only."

"C—Couples?" Ruka blushed at the thought of him and Mikan together in on of the boxes of the Ferris wheel . . . but then again, there were still Natsume and Daisuke to accompany her.

"Couples? Last I heard, the Ferris wheel ride was free for anyone who has a ticket." Natsume snorted out loud.

Mikan huffed her cheeks in frustration. "Fine by me if you're scared by that simple ride but me and Daisuke-kun will be riding it a million times for your information." She then stomped her way to the ticket booth, dragging along side the little lost boy.

Her pace quickened when she heard Natsume's ranting of "You'll be Sorry!"

_Sometime later . . ._

The two boys smiled with amusement as they watched Mikan's screams of terror and Daisuke's laughter.

"Told them." Natsume smirked.

" Ehe. . ." The blonde only sweat dropped at the intensity of his crush' scream.

After the ride, Mikan blindly reached for a post to support her trembling body. "The—te . . "

"Had enough Panda-butt?" Natsume grinned.

"NO WAY! That was pretty fun for me HAHAHA!" she laughed maniacally. "Come on Daisuke-kun let's go for another ride!"

"Yay!"

"Idiot."

"Mikan-chan . . . I think she forgot the point of riding the roller coaster." Ruka sighed.

_END OF FLASHBACK . . . ._

Ruka sighed. . .

Natsume smirked while Mikan sweat dropped.

"F—fine . . . we'll take the dumb Ferris wheel." Mikan sighed in defeat.

During their walk towards the large ride, Mikan and Daisuke kept on running around, staring at the different booths and games along the way, much to Natsume's annoyance.

" Bunch of idiots." Natsume groaned and paused just as beads of sweat began to pour on his forehead which was actually unusual since he was already well adapted to stronger heats thanks to his missions and training. He also felt his heart pump faster almost like he was experiencing a heart attack. _'Damn missions . . .'_ he hissed as another shocking pain struck his gut. But he needed to tolerate it . . . for his present companions not to worry.

"Hey Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted. "Hurry up!"

"Shut your yap Panda-butt." He glared at the girl. "Ruka, I need to go back."

Ruka had two options in understanding what his friend meant. One: _he must be giving me__some 'alone' time with Mikan_. Two: _He must be tired from last night's mission_. Ruka picked the second choice. "O-okay." He knew that Natsume wasn't the type of person to show his weaknesses to others.

Natsume nodded in compliance and left the group, trying to hide his trembling hands inside his pockets. Was it jealousy or just tiredness?

Mikan was, on the other hand, clueless. . . "Hey Ruka-pyon, what's wrong with Natsume-kun?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nothing Mikan. Come on, let's get the tickets for the ride."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan!"

"Hoy baka, stop wasting my time and show yourself." Yuu, Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped at what Hotaru just said.

It had been one and a half hour since they last saw their auburn pigtailed friend and everyone was worried but Hotaru hid her concern with sheer irritation.

"Hey Baka!" Hotaru called once more, now showing off her Bakagun. They were now back at the Howalan stand but still no sign of Mikan except for Natsume, Mikan's supposed-to-be partner.

"Hey Mikan's partner." Hotaru called on Natsume.

Surprisingly, Natsume confronted her with intimidation but didn't throw any fireballs or anything that has to do with fire at her. "What?" He spoke.

"Where's Mikan?" she said as if she knew that the guy knew where her best friend was; it was a genius's intuition.

"Somewhere in the amusement park." He then turned his back on them to hide the sweat and pain pouring in on him. His head was really aching and his heartbeat was quickening its pace.

"Amusement park . . .but why?" Nonoko asked. It wasn't like Mikan to ditch her friends like that not unless she was influenced by Hotaru. '_Yup, that was bound to happen one of these days.'_ She sighed mentally.

The bus arrived and Natsume was ready to board, gripping his left arm on the handle while the other was in his pocket, trying to endure the suffering a bit longer. "She and Ruka are together, trying to help a lost boy find his sis." He scoffed and went on board the bus, finally relieved of the pain as the car went down the road.

"Somewhere. . ." Yuu blinked.

". . .in the amusement park. . ." Nonoko blushed

". . . with Ruka?" Anna grinned.

" **KYAAAAA!!!!**" The girls, save Hotaru, screamed in a confusion of joy and jealousy. Almost everyone knew that Ruka had a huge crush on Mikan. But unfortunately, the girl he loved was too dense to notice.

"Let's go!" Hotaru ordered breaking everyone's shouting. But she felt something odd though . . . Naah, must be her stomach grumbling from the heat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mikan-chan, maybe we should stop. It's already our fourth ride. . ."

"and still no sign of Daisuke's older sis." She added. "I know Ruka-pyon but I won't give up!"

'_Grampa always told me never be a quitter. . .'_

"For his sake." She whispered gently while patting on the small boy's brownish hair. "Daisuke-kun, can you tell us what other places your sister likes to go?"

"Well," the lost boy placed a finger under his chin, thinking. "Aside from the roller coaster . . . "

" Oh!" he snapped. " Horror movies and scary places!"

"Wha—" Mikan sweat dropped. There was no way a girl would want to go to scary places that is if you're anything like Mikan Sakura. " Umm . . . ehh . . ."

"Yeah! I really like going to those places demo . . . Big sis always refuses to go there. I don't know why though."

Mikan flopped to the ground, glad that she doesn't have to go to any more scary places. "Well, what about the places that your sister would rather go . . . that are not scary . . . and that she doesn't refuse to go with you."

"Well. . . the place that's always dusty and dark and filled with lotsa lotsa books!"

"You mean the library?" Ruka inquired.

"Oh so that's what it's called." Both Daisuke and Mikan stated.

"Ye—yeah." Ruka sweat dropped at their childishness.

"Let's go!" she grabbed onto Ruka's wrist and dragged him along. "The library's not far from here . . . I think."

In the meantime, Hotaru and the others finally reached the Ferris wheel area only to find no one that looked like Ruka or the stupid idiot, Mikan. "Here . . . we are . . ." Nonoko panted.

"Have you seen her yet?" Yuu asked Hotaru who was searching all around for her best friend who never stops hugging her or annoy her.

"No." she grunted softly. It was failure and Hotaru Imai is not a person who likes to fail even if it was to find her annoying idiot.

"Imai-san, maybe we should go back to the dorm. It's getting late and the last bus will be leaving in a few minutes. Mikan-chan is with Ruka-san so she'll be alright."

"No."

"Really Hotaru! It's not like we can actually hear her cries of help."

"_**HELP!**_"

"Erhmm . . . wasn't that Mikan?. . ." Anna shook her head. "No. . . and it's not like we'll know where she's going."

"_**. . . Go to the library.**_" It was again Mikan's voice which they heard and sweat dropped. They all, except for Hotaru who smirked triumphantly, sighed at the irony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The reason why they heard Mikan's voice at that time. . ._

"Umm. . ." she blinked once . . . twice then panicked."I'm . . .LOST!" she said to herself for she couldn't find Ruka or Daisuke anywhere.

**SMACK!** She slapped herself mentally. "Why did I have to go first? Now what should I do!"

She was already panicking and crying. "Waahh! What should I dooooo---ara!" during her tantrum, she fortunately saw a clown selling balloons to some kids.

"HELP!" she shouted and ran towards the clown who strangely –beeped- every time he said a sentence.

"Could you . . ." she panted. "Could you. . ."

The clown then interrupted. "What would you like little lady? Would you like a balloon? –beep-"

"I need to . . . I need to . . . GO TO THE LIBRARY!" she shouted the last words out of pure exhaustion.

"Oh I know, what about a pink balloon. It actually suits you!"

"Ooohhh pretty balloon. . . No!" she slapped herself mentally again. "Must. . . ignore . . . balloon!!!"

"Mi—Mister could you tell me. . ."

"—or maybe you like this red one. –beep-" The clown interrupted again.

"NO! I don't want it." though her inner self cried out to hold and admire the balloon on air. "Mister Clown I REALLY need to go to the libra—"

"—or maybe orange, it makes you look pretty young! –beep-"

'_Really!'_ her eyes sparkled while she imagined herself with the balloon. "Mmm. . . I do kinda look nice. . ."

"Mikan-chan!" Luckily, Ruka arrived before Mikan was completely caught in a trance. "Mikan, get a hold of yourself. We have to find Daisuke's older sister."

Pop. . . her imaginary balloon popped. "Wha—oh Daisuke-kun . . . and . . . find—ing. . . oneesan. . ."

"Mikan!" Ruka shook her shoulders gently, careful not to hurt her or put off balance the kid, Daisuke, who was sitting on his shoulders.

"Waahh!!! Ruka-pyon!" she started to cry on his chest. "I've bee trying. . . sniff. . . to ask directions from this guy. . . but. . . but . . . he keeps changing the subject and saying 'beep' all the time. . . .It's annoying me!!"

Ruka listened to her complaints while trying to scan the employee face. It wasn't what they thought. . .

"Umm. . . Mikan."

"—And he keeps on . . .on—Yes?"

"This isn't a person. It's a robot." He scanned at the label pasted on the side of its arm. "And it's used only for selling balloons and not to entertain other questions."

"What kind of inventor built this thing! Is he dumb or something? A robot should do more than getting people's money and junk!" Mikan snapped right back.

"R—right. . ." Ruka sighed as Mikan pulled his hand.

"Well, let's go find the library!" she cheered.

'_Did I forget to mention that the robot is one of Imai's inventions?'_ the blonde asked himself as he was helplessly dragged off by the energetic girl.

"Umm. . .Mikan."

The brunette was still talking to herself about how to complain to the owner about the robot's defects . . . that is if the inventor could stand her.

"Mikan!" finally he got her attention.

"Wha—what is it Ruka-pyon?"

"This isn't the way to the library."

"Eh?. . ." she blushed in embarrassment. "So why don't you lead the way then." She persuaded while grabbing his hand and pushing him forward.

"Ah. . . I . . . sure." He didn't dare look at her since he was too engrossed at the fact that she was holding his hand, tightly, along with her cheerful and ever-glowing smile, he could have fainted at the spot.

Five minutes had passed and still they couldn't find Daisuke's sister.

"She's not here is she?" the boy sobbed as water droplets fell unto Ruka's bangs.

"Daisuke. . ." he felt sorry for the kid. The boy reminded him of himself a long time ago before he knew anyone yet he was still waiting for something to happen. . .

"Ruka. . ."

_and waiting for someone. . ._

"Ruka-pyon!"

"Ouch!" his train of thoughts disappeared when something hit him in the head. It was a bunch of flying words. (Since they're Japanese, think that it's a bunch of Japanese Nippon) "What the. . ." his mouth gaped open in surprise.

"**Where are you Daisuke."** Mikan read the characters then the words poofed into a trail of smoke.

"Ruka-pyon" Mikan stared at him as he nodded back. They knew what to do next. Follow the trail of smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsume slumped back on the cold surface of his room's door, grateful that the painful journey from Central Town back to his dormitory was over until he felt another surge of rage.

"Damn it." He rasped. "Damn Persona." Anger became the treatment to his pain.

_FLASHBACK. . ._

'_Just a little more. . .'_ he encouraged himself as he let his arm outstretched the broad beige colored walls of the dormitory's hall. Until he met an accursed being . . . and no this time, it wasn't Narumi-sensei. . .

"Persona." He grunted." Get the hell out of my way."

Untouched by his demand, the tall and masked teacher walked towards him, smiling ominously. "My, my, are we feeling our limits already?"

"Shut up." Natsume muttered.

Persona's thoughtless smile only enlarged into an emotionless smirk. "Well, we wouldn't want that would we? Maybe you'd like this. . ." from out of one of his pockets, he uncurled his long and pale hand to show a small jar containing jewelry. Natsume's eyes widened. . .

"This limiter." He whispered coldly inside one of the raven-haired boy's ears. "was made especially for you and your Alice."

"Get" he broke from the trance. "the hell away from me!" and ran away from him, angered.

_END OF FLASHBACK . . ._

He slammed at the wall in sheer fury. "Someday, I'll get him. . . but."

He let a bush of his own bangs cover his crimson eyes as he let out a smirk. ". . . then again, this time. . . I'll be free."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trail of smoke was getting thinner and thinner. . .

"Just a little more. . . Oof—"the blonde boy fell to the ground when Mikan accidentally tripped over him, luckily, Daisuke didn't get hurt and his blush wasn't seen by her.

"Mi—Mikan. . . ouch!" something floating again hit him on his face.

'_My poor face!'_ he sobbed while trying to look at the thing that attacked him.

'**DAISUKE'** the floating letters read. It was larger than the first bunch.

"Ruka-pyon, sorry 'bout that." Mikan apologized.

"Oneechan!" Daisuke then laughed, interrupting Ruka's reply.

They both looked up and stared at her long brunette locks that were similar to Daisuke's to her sapphire eyes and the fact that she was wearing a middle schooler's uniform.

"Oneechan!" Daisuke cried, clamping on to his real older sister's leg since it was the only reachable area that his shortness could hold, the older girl responded by hugging him back.

Mikan smiled. "I'm glad that you found her. . . ah--!" it suddenly clicked, she actually knew her. "You're Amane Otohara from Hotaru's ability class!"

"Imai's class?"

Mikan nodded. "Her Alice is drawing stuff in the air using anything she has. . . sadly she's mute so Amane-san always has to depend on her Alice."

"I see." It was depressing, Ruka thought, being worthless to other people and not being able to help out and let them know their feelings to other people.

"But it suits her!" she glowed him a smile.

"I wanna go home!" the small boy sudden;y shouted. "I wanna see Dad, Mom and Grampa again."

"Grampa. . ." Mikan whimpered at the word. '_I . . . miss him too.'_

Amane only embrace him tighter, she couldn't speak even if she had a voice. She, Ruka and Mikan knew and accepted the fact that Alice Academy students were and will never be allowed until they were old enough to graduate and . . . maybe forget them.

'_I knowDaisuke and I'm sorry. No matter what we say . . . reality is that we're trapped in this cage without Mom or Dad or Grampa. . . But we've still got each other and I promise that I'll protect you no matter what!'_ Mikan somehow interpreted Amane's actions into those words.

Both Amane and Daisuke stood up, tears were now shed dry. Amane bowed gratefully to Ruka and Mikan then wrote something on the air using her index finger as a balpen.

' **THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME FIND MY BROTHER'**

"No problem. It was fun." Mikan smiled, trying to hide the painful truth seeping into her mind and heart.

"Arrigatou, Mikan oneechan, Ruka-oniichan." Daisuke smiled and went into the crowd along with his sister.

"Bye bye, hope we'll see each other soon!" Mikan's smile slowly wavered into tears.

"Mikan. . .?" Ruka was really worried for her.

"I. . . wanna . . .see Grampa too." She whispered.

Ruka couldn't take it anymore, he was too overloaded with guilt and sympathy for her.'_Natsume, I know you're gonna kill me for this but—'_

"Mikan. . ." he called on the almost-crying classmate.

"Ah, sorry bout that Ruka-pyon." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm acting stupid again aren't I?"

"Meet me at the library tomorrow night at 9 okay?"

"Wha—"

_**BAKA.**_

Mikan and Ruka both froze and gulped at the sound.

_**BAKA**_

Only one person can say that word with no emotion whatsoever.

_**BAKA **_. . .

Yup it was the one and only Hotaru Imai and they both knew it.

"Ho-ta—"

**WHACK!**

"Waah—" a punch was blown directly into the pigtailed girl's cheeks with enough force that made her fly to another part of the amusement park.

"Oi Nogi, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "I'm just doing her a favor."

"Your 'favor' better not make her cry or else." She showed off her BakaGun as a threat.

"HOTARU!" a cloud of smoke came into the inventor's direction.

"I'll see you then Nogi." Hotaru went off, aiming her BakaGun at the cloud of smoke and set it off.

Ruka sighed back.'_Natsume, I'm sorry but she needs it more than I do. . .'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Arrigatou for reading this fic although it may be a little unlike my first Gakuen Fic a.k.a. "The Amnesia Girl" which is really funny...

Natsume: I don't think so. this one doesn't make me look like an idiot.

Me: Girls like to torture bishounens and make them look like idiots!

Natsume:. . . That's just stupid. . .

Me: Then you MUST be stupid afterall you are a 'bishounen' whom I like to torture a lot.

Natsume:. . . I hate you people. . .

Me: Aww, because you're a stupid person then that means that when you say Hate. . . you meant Like! Yay!

Natsume:. . . Oi Polka Dots. . . where are you! I'm going to torture you now because I don't want to get near this deranged writer beside me!

Me: (still in her dazed dream-like state) Aww. . . Bye-Bye! Hope you'll review!! Review!!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
